A surprisingly nice stalker
by CelticalColours
Summary: As you all may know, Ichigo's ability to change into a cat can only be started by a kiss. a kiss from whatever you want, including aliens. So Ichigo's ability is bound to be discovered by everyones favourite perverted alien. R&R please.
1. To Kiss a Cat-mew

**A surprisingly nice stalker**

**CC: Yahoo, fellow Tokyo Mew Mew fans. **

**Minto: Where are we, and why is it so dusty here.**

**CC: Well, in a way, you're in my mind, but to make it a little bit more comfortable, I had made a studio in my mind. As for the dust, I believe I haven't used in more than a year, thanks the widely known and loathed disease Writers Block.**

**Minto: Great, it seems we are once again stuck in some kind of crazy fans' mind.**

**CC: Hehehe, better than to cease to exist at all, ne~**

**Minto: it depends on how crazy the person is.**

**CC: Well, I guess your right on that.**

**Minto: You are a aware that you're agreeing with me that you're crazy, right?**

**CC: yep, and I don't mind.**

**Minto: Ehh.**

**Ichigo: Erm, CC, right? Can I ask you something?**

**CC: You already asked me two, so why would I want a third one.**

**Ichigo: Urk. Just what is this story about?**

**CC: You and Kisshu getting babies.**

**Ichigo: EHH!**

**CC: I'm kidding, but this is a KisshuXIchigo fic, so be prepared *the music of the lion king song 'Be prepared' is heard in the background***

**Kisshu: Yes!**

**CC: Well, let's not waste a page full of stupid one liners, and let's get this show started.**

**_Note time_:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Ichigo's instinct thinking_'

When the mews are in their mew form, I call them Mew Mint, Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding, Mew Zakuro, and Mew Ichigo.

When they're in their normal form, I call them Minto, Retasu, Purin, Zakuro and Ichigo (do ignore all the variable names such as red head, Cat Mew etc)

The aliens are Kisshu Taruto and Pai.

If there are more things I should put here, please tell me.

**Chapter 1: Secret. Revealed?**

"Alien, alien."

An all too familiar voice chirped up, and the young girl, for whom the warning was meant for, dropped the groceries with a startled gasp.

"Wha… Masha…" the girl shrieked surprised, seeing the pink fluff ball flying around, chirping it's warning over and over again, and occasionally saying the girls' name or 'watch out'. It was obvious that the robot was rather panicked, which was strange, because never once before had Masha acted so… well, never had he seemed so panicky. The only reason Ichigo could've think was most plausible, was that the aliens have made a lot of Chimera Animals', but, that seemed a bit too far stretched, right? Not that Ichigo was in the right state of mind to think that far ahead, but if she had been, there where two reasons why it was not possible.

Reason number 1 the aliens had already launched an attack earlier today. Kisshu, the alien who attacked this time, had used a spirit of a somewhat elderly scientist, who was overly-obsessed with tigers, and the Siberian Tiger held his preference. It had been a hard and stressful battle, because apparently, even Chimera Animal cats can get in heat. Or wait, do male cats' go in heat too. Well, maybe the guy was also a pervert. But nonetheless, Ichigo was the one who would take care of the Chimera Animal whilst the others, Mew Mint, Mew Lettuce and Mew Pudding, tried to stop Kisshu from taking a drop of Mew Aqua.

The cat mew had never thought that she would ever be a victim Sexual harassment, much less that it would come from a giant Siberian Tiger with what looked like really small purple devil wings.

In the end, Mew Zakuro had come to rescue her, and the others had come back saying it was a fake signal, and that everything had been for nothing, like it always was recently. Her friends had then left to go to work, and Ichigo was heading home because she supposedly had a day off. She hadn't even made it past the next block or the perverted alien suddenly appeared in front of her stealing yet another kiss from her, and leaving just as suddenly as he appeared while saying something 'See ya later, my honey.'

He of course left not a very angry and flustered human, but a very angry and flustered little kitten. She had been lucky he left so quickly, but still, she now had to find some animal to get back to her human form, and that would not be easy for the little 'kissing maniac'.

And all this happened on a Sunday, at around 10 am.

Reason number 2 There was absolutely no evidence of a large scale attack. Absolutely nothing.

But, as I mentioned earlier, Ichigo was not in the right state of mind to even think of the panicked Masha as out of the ordinary. No, she was way too tired and way too angry for that.

"Calm down Masha, I heard you, but where is it?" Ichigo muttered tiredly, while trying to pick up the dropped groceries, she was certainly gonna get scolded by her annoying boss.

He had already yelled at her over the phone because she had been late for already one hour, which was strange to her, because she had a day off. Naturally Ryou, the pig headed jerk he was, said he knew nothing about her having a day off, and said that as a punishment for suddenly taking a day off without notice she had to buy the necessarily ingredients for the day, quickly. And with that he hung up without Ichigo being able to say a thing.

"Over here, over here." Masha stated, floating towards a couple of bushes and a large tree.

"Still, shouldn't they have left the moment you mentioned their presence?" Ichigo muttered silently. Normally when Masha warned them, the aliens would show themselves, each in their own way. And if they didn't then it was probably a false alarm.

Nonetheless, it was worth a check, Ichigo thought 'Maybe one of the aliens fell asleep.'

'_Or it's a trap_.' Her instincts warned her, and Ichigo stood still in mid-step. The red head thought about that for a split second and decided that she indeed should be cautious. So with slow, somewhat soundless steps, the girl proceeded towards her prey; the bushes and whatever was behind, may it be a Chimera Animal or just one of the aliens planning an attack.

'Please, god, let it not be Kisshu, I really don't want to handle HIM alone right now.'

As Ichigo finally reached the threatening bushes, and jumped over them, she was surprised by two strong, pale arms suddenly circling her waist, and her lips being covered by that of the infamous green haired alien.

"Hiya, my dear Koneko-chan." The green haired alien said, grinning happily. But even without the alien saying hello, Ichigo had known it was him, and was already fired up about the fact that he had caught her. Again.

'Damn you, Kami-sama, didn't you hear me, or do you like annoying me.'

"What do you want now, Kisshu? Haven't you pestered me enough with that attack earlier today?" The cat-girl hissed, and pulled out of his loose grip. But as she looked up to see that annoying smug smirk of his, she was surprised by two saddened golden eyes piercing into her brown ones. Guilt washed over her, and she had to turn around to make sure she wouldn't say anything stupid.

But Kisshu had easily recovered from his disappointment, and grabbed her the moment she had turned around, almost as if he knew she was gonna do that.

"Aww come on, honey, don't be mean. We both know you like me." Kisshu smirked, knowing that no matter what, she would get embarrassed and, most importantly, angry.

"W-what are you talking about? I don't like you, and let go of me." The small girl yelled loudly, making Kisshu wince slightly due to the high decibel of the scream. But he was grinning again in half a second.

"Now now, honey, why would I do that? I like holding you." The alien boy had softly whispered the last part into her ear, making her shriek in surprise, and her famous black cat ears and tail appear. This made Kisshu chuckle loudly, and tightened his grip on her.

"M-Masha, g-get the others." Ichigo yelled to the small puffball who, until now, had been watching silently, unsure of what to do. The small robot blinked once, then saluted saying 'Yes ma'am' and flew away.

Ichigo saw Masha darting away as fast as he could in the direction of café mew mew, when she was surprised by Kisshu who turned her around and pinned her against the tree close to the two, his hands holding her hands above her head. The cat mew gasped in surprise.

"That wasn't nice, sweetie. I merely came here to talk to you." The boy said, his voice had a teasing undertone, but his facial expression told the red head that he was quite angry about what she just did.

But Ichigo wouldn't back down, just because he was angry of her decision to get help. She immediately glared up towards him, staring right into his beautiful golden eyes.

'W-wait a minute, that wasn't me. S-stupid teenage hormones, stupid cat mind.' The brown eyed girl shrieked mentally while blushing vividly at what she had just thought. Her blush of embarrassment turned into one of irritation as she saw the alien boy staring down smugly at her. She growled lowly at him.

"Aww, is my little strawberry kitten getting embarrassed only by looking at me, seems to me you're really falling for me, my love." The forest green haired boy grinned again, moving both her hands to his left hand, and cupped her face with his right hand. He also closed the distance between their faces, their noses touching.

Her ears stood right up now, and Ichigo could feel her heart skipping a few beats. Her blush of embarrassment came back, and was even intensified by ten. His hot breath was now almost directly blown against her mouth, but what was worst was the fact that those hypnotising golden eyes were only one inch away from her own, and she could feel herself losing the internal battle with them.

"N-no way I'd like y-" But she was cut off mid-sentence as the boy pressed his soft, velvet lips against her strawberry lips. The boy had immediately taken the opportunity to force his tongue into her open lips, exploring her like strawberries tasting mouth. Ichigo was surprised by his surprise attack that for a few seconds she didn't know how to move anymore. But she regained consciousness again when she heard him moan softly, and move his left hand from her hands to her waist.

She immediately moved her hands to his toned chest, and tried to push him away from her, but it was useless. Kisshu was much stronger than her, even in her mew form, but a girl can try.

After about half a minute, take or give a few seconds, Ichigo could feel her legs start to shake. As much as she disliked the fact that Kisshu was kissing her, she had to agree to the fact that he was a good kisser. A very good kisser. And for some reason, she felt a warm bubbly feeling rise in her chest. A feeling she was quite familiar with, but there was a big difference with this moment, and the moment she usually had this amazing feeling of bliss and joy.

And that was that she only ever felt it when she was around her precious Aoyama-kun, and not Kisshu.

She unconsciously started to relax in his arms, her hands no longer trying to push him away. This caused to Kisshu to chuckle lowly, while pressing his body further against hers. He also moved his right hand to her lower back and started to draw small, invisible circles, causing the small Cat-Mew to purr happily, and actually starting to kiss him back.

'S-so good… but… shouldn't I change into a ca_-_' a small puff of pink smoke surrounded Ichigo, and Kisshu broke the kiss, gasping in surprise. Soon, the red haired girl felt herself shrink into the size of a small kitten, and fall down.

'Oh no_._'

Masha was flying as fast as his pink mini wings would let him. Luckily, Ichigo had been rather close to café mew mew already, and Masha could go through the small forest, which was nothing more than a big group of trees in the middle of the park in between the road for people to walk in, and a bigger road for cars to go through. He had been able to cut at least two minutes.

The pink robot managed to get to the café, completely undetected, and flew through one of the heart framed windows that had been opened to let the warm air out.

But Masha hadn't noticed a certain green haired Mew passing by the window, and thus crashed into the poor unsuspecting girl, who had been carrying the order of table three, namely two Earl Grey, one with sugar, one without, one Cheesecake and one Strawberry tart.

To make matters worse, Pudding was performing her famous trick, walking on a big ball while turning plates on some kind of bamboo stick. The big ball contacted with one of the broken pieces, and a big tear came in it, and the pressure was blown out of the ball so quick that it literally disappeared underneath Pudding making her fall and break the plates she was rotating.

Café mew mew was a mess.

**CC: And cut.**

**Minto: You're taking the whole studio thingy rather serious, aren't you.**

**CC: Well if it can't happen in real life, then it should happen in your mind, I guess.**

**Minto: I see.**

**CC: Well, more importantly, I want to ask the readers that are willing to review to help me decide whether I let Kisshu capture Ichigo, or let Ichigo escape the clutches of the evil and perverted alien.**

**Kisshu: Let me capture her *Giving CC the awesome puppy dog look***

**Ichigo: Let me escape *Looking hopeful at CC***

**CC: Kisshu, the puppy dog look doesn't work on me, and Ichigo… hmmm, heh, I got no witty remark, sorry.**

**Kisshu: Wait, I thought no one could withstand me when I'm begging.**

**CC: Heheh, only crazy fans would fall for that. I might be somewhat of a crazy fan, but that's because I'm crazy myself. And also, even though I read M rated fics with lemons and lime, my mind is too young to fall for someone who is merely hot and sexy looking. Plus, I only care about how someone is from the inside.**

**Zakuro: Guess we wouldn't have to be afraid of this girl using her story idea to blackmail Kisshu into making out with her, and any of us walking in on that.**

**Minto: Yeah, I've been scarred too many times because of that.**

**CC: Please review!**

**Minto: You really are a child aren't you?**

**CC: Yep**

**Minto: Well next time you invite us, make sure this place is cleaned up, my dress is dirty.**

**CC: Well, I first have to find THAT guy, to get that done, and who knows how long that will take.**

**Minto: That guy?**

**CC: Heheh.**

**While reviewing, could you maybe also tell me about the few of the million grammar and/or spelling mistakes you've noticed.**


	2. Here kitty, kitty, kitty

Disclaimer: The Characters in the following content are not owned by the writer of this piece. The idea is hopefully originally enough to be called hers though. No trees, couches or cellphones have been hurt during the making of this chapter.

**Every reader that has read the first chapter: I'M SO SORRRRYYYY. I have multiple reasons for not uploading this chapter earlier, and then I mean, a half year earlier. Arrgh, I'm so tardy. But I can't help it completely. You see, after the first chapter, I caught some kind of stomach flu, and afterwards I had no idea to continue it, so I left it out for a little to get my inspiration back, but then I caught another writer block, plus school has been really pressuring me (You'll apparently get really behind after being sick for three weeks). And then last week I got a light concussion, that kind of let my writers block out, and woke up the inner writer in me that just kept nagging me to finish up these stories, so because of that this chapter is really rushed, especially near the end, but I had no idea how to write certain things anymore, but I really had to get this one done for you. But if you want me to redo this chapter in the near future, I will.**

**Please, please, please don't be to mad with me, and please do read this chapter.**

"Now what do I do?" Ichigo wondered out loud. She had been climbing trees and hiding under benches all day, but her green haired stalker always managed to find her. Sure, she managed to catch her breath everytime she found a temporary hiding spot, but still, it was exhausting.

Ichigo was now in a dark alley, hiding underneath an old sofa which had obviously been through a lot. She was scared, real scared. Ichigo never liked being on the streets alone during nights, nevertheless in a dark alleyway. And then she hadn't even started about her little predator.

Talking about Kisshu, where was that pervert. He'd usually have found her by now. Maybe this really was the perfect hiding spot. The black cat couldn't help but grin slightly at the thought of Kisshu looking everywhere for her, slowly growing angrier and angrier, whilst she was just lay underneath a sofa, sleeping.

Wagging her tail in excitement, and letting the soothing ring of her ball calm down her nerves, the cat girl closed her eyes, ready to take a dive into dreamland.

That was, until she heard footsteps coming into the alleyway, and she nearly jumped up in surprise and panic. Had she really been found? Was this hiding spot not the perfect hiding spot after all?

'Wait a second,' The mew leader realised suddenly 'Kisshu can fly, so why would he be walking?'

The though gave Ichigo the hope that it was just simply an innocent passer-by, accidentally entering the wrong alley. And she is right on one hand, the people passing by, are indeed innocent to everything that happened to her that afternoon, but they aren't simple passer-by's.

"Dammit!" Kisshu yelled angrily, stomping his fist into a tree, shattering the outer layer slightly. He had lost sight of her. He had actually lost sight of her. After having been able to find her all day, the forest green haired alien had gotten to confident in finding her, but eventually lost the sight of his kitten completely.

"Just why does she have to keep running? It's obvious she likes me, otherwise this afternoon would've gone completely different." He groaned, sitting down with his back towards the same tree he hit a few seconds ago. He was now at a complete loss as to what to do.

Kisshu had gotten another lecture from Pai after returning from the battle against the Mews. Pai had told him that Deep Blue's patience was wearing thin, and that they needed to find a way to completely annihilate the mews. At this Kisshu had laughed, and told that destroying them was nearly impossible. Pai disagreed. To sum it up it was a normal conversation between the two older aliens, and it had annoyed the green haired alien to no end.

So he came back to Earth, planning on watching his cute kitten for the rest of the day. She was, after all, the only interesting thing on Earth. Especially if she's angry, which she had been the moment he arrived.

You see, the moment the teenage alien had arrived on Earth, and had taken a seat on the tree in front of the Cat-mews room; Ichigo was answering Ryou's call and seemed to get away from their apparent agreement of her working that day. She even lied about having a date with 'Aoyama-kun', or tree-hugging bastard as Kisshu calls him, which really angered him. But the blond was both stubborn and persistent, more so than the pink mew, and Ichigo eventually agreed to come, with the groceries. And the golden-eyed boy would follow her, like the love-sick puppy he was.

He hadn't even planned on appearing before her, but when the puff-ball started to hysterically call out "Alien, Alien!" the teen boy saw it necessarily to scare her a little, and of course, kiss her.

He was sure he would not forgot those few seconds she actually kissed him back soon, at least, until she would once again kiss him back, but something in the back of his mind told him that it would take a while before that happened again. As long as she was stubborn, a part of her he loved a lot but found annoying too, and that tree-hugging bastard was infatuated with her, she would not start kissing him.

And thus, he sat there, leaning against a tree, deep in thought, which mostly consisted out of Ichigo kissing him. Until something wet touched his cheek. He opened his eyes to see the muzzle of a somewhat familiar dog, al though he could not quite place where he had seen this mutt before.

Lifting his hand to push the mutt away, he heard footsteps coming his way. Narrowing his eyes, and growling slightly, scaring the dog, he quickly teleported up the tree, high enough so he wouldn't be easily spotted, but close enough so he could see the bastard that owned the dog that disturbed his dreams. He couldn't have been more unfortunate.

"What's wrong, girl? Why did you run away?" Masaya's voice rang through the silent forest. The dog made a small whimpering noise, indicating it was scared by something.

The black haired boy knelt down and started petting the dog. The dog in return moved her head against his palm, and stood up.

"Come, Rau, let's go home." The human teen smiled, and let the way out of the small patch of trees.

Kisshu's glare seemed to catch Masaya's attention, as he suddenly turned around and looked up. Only he saw nothing but leaves, Kisshu's hair being a nice camouflaging colour, and thus the boy and the dog continued to walk away. But Masaya felt a cold chill run down his spine, the same chill he had felt when he met that strange floating, green haired, alien near a cherry tree.

When Aoyama Masaya was finally out of sight, Kisshu descended from the trees, and stood staring to where the boy disappeared to.

"That guy should watch his back. The only reason for me not killing him is the fact that he's Ichigo's boyfriend, and that she would hate me if I killed him." He muttered irritated, and disappeared into thin air.

"Purin-San, are you sure we shouldn't just follow Masha if we want to find Ichigo-san." Retasu asked timidly, watching her blond haired friend look in multiple trees in search of a black kitten.

"But in order to find Ichigo-OneeChan, wouldn't it be better to split up ~Na no da?" Purin asked, hanging upside down a tree looking at green haired girl. Actually, Purin had thought she had seen a little black cat here, but it appeared to be a real cat, and not her friend.

"That may be true, but we don't have any means to communicate with each other. Maybe they'll find Ichigo-San first, but she's in the hands of Kisshu, and they need immediate help from us?" The Green Mew wondered hysterically. Purin just grinned and jumped down the tree.

"Purin is sure Ichigo-OneeChan is away from Kisshu-OniiChan ~Na no da. Ichigo-OneeChan is really fast as Kitten ~Na no da." The Monkey Mew said happily, and headed out the park, with her older friend closely followed.

They walked down the busy road next to the park. Purin was marching ahead, seemingly going to one point, and Retasu followed closely behind, looking around her in the hope of catching a glimpse of her friend. Because of that, Retasu hadn't noticed Purin stopping in mid-step, and she walked into the little girl.

"Ah, I'm sorry Purin-Sa-" but Purin had put a finger in front of her lips, indicating that she should keep quiet. Purin slowly walked towards a small alley-way, tip-toeing slightly, and when she reached it, she gave Retasu a hand sign that said follow. So Retasu did.

Then The Fish Mew heard it, a small tingling noise, the same as Ichigo's bell on her tail, and she knew why Purin was acting a little strange.

Purin entered the alley way, which only seemed to be occupied by trash and a couch, and supposedly a human-turned-into-a-car. But there was no trace of that. Purin kept walking slowly, stalking towards the couch, until suddenly, she jumped onto the couch.

"NYAAAA!" The startled mew came from underneath the couch and a black shadow came from underneath it, followed by a big pink bow. Unfortunately for the 'shadow', the trash was closer to the couch than she had thought, and the 'shadow' bumped right into it. The only thing Retasu heard afterwards were a few soft mewls which were probably moans of pain for a cat.

Purin smiled brightly and jumped off the couch and pointed happily at the little kitten, who seemed to be rubbing her head, and said "See, Purin told Retasu-OneeChan Ichigo-OneeChan wouldn't be in Kisshu-OniiChan's hands ~Na no da."

This caused Retasu to sweatdrop, and the black kitten to turn around in surprise.

It was obvious Ichigo was happy to see them, because she immediately jumped into Purin's outstretched arms. Once there she rubbed her head against Purin's chest and started to purr loudly.

"Nyaa."

"I'll call Minto-San and tell her we've found her, the we'll head back to the Café." Retasu said, getting her cellphone out of her pocket. But a small rock caused the teenage girl to drop her phone.

"I kinda disagree with that, fishy." Kisshu said, suddenly floating above the three mews. Retasu and Purin gasped whilst Ichigo started to hiss loudly.

"What are you doing here ~Na no da?" Purin yelled angrily, trying to hold Ichigo and grabbing her pendant. Retasu headed to the other two and stood ready with her pendant.

"Simple, I'm here to take back what's mine."

**TBC**

**It's really short too. I'm sorry. But I'm still in a bind here, so could any of you readers help me with inspiration and ideas and such, please!**


	3. When two cats fight, a third takes

Disclaimer: I am dreadfully sorry, but I have to announce the truth. I… do not… own Tokyo mew mew. There I've said it. Anyway, if I did, the series would have more Kisshu Ichigo love, would show more of the other mews pasts and loves, the same for the other characters. Aoyama-san would have more attitude, and the series would probably be a little less sweet, if ya catch mah drift.

Chapter: 3

"Simple, I'm here to take back what's mine." The green haired boy said in an angry voice. Just because things had not gone his way for most of the day, doesn't mean he can make things go his way.

Purin and Retasu looked up at him for a split second, not used to him actually being angry, but they shook it of and yelled their transformation words. Ichigo quickly jumped out of Purin's grip and quickly hid behind a few trashcans.

Their bodies engulfed in yellow and green respectively. Slowly, their animal features were taking shape on their bodies and their usual clothes were switched with their mew uniforms.

"There's no way we will give Ichigo-OneeChan to someone as mean as you Na No Da~" Mew Pudding shouted, and Mew Lettuce nodded in agreement. Ichigo was their friend and leader, losing her to the aliens would be disastrous.

Kisshu merely grinned, and let loose a Parasite infused with a spirit he had gotten from a musician in the park. It may not be the purest spirit yet, but it was merely for distraction so it had to do. And it did. The spirit and Parasite created some sort of wild dog, probably the humans' favourite animal. But unlike any normal known wild dog, this one stood only on its hind legs and was holding a violin. Also its fur was dark brown with purple streaks seemingly dyed through it, and its tail was full of painful looking spikes. You know the ones you really don't want to run into.

Mew Lettuce took a defensive stance, her hands, holding her green and golden castanets, in front of her upper body. Her feet were one foot away from each other and her right somewhat in front of the other. She was scared, as big dogs had never been her strong point. Small dogs, like Minto's dog Mickey were fine, not too big and especially fuzzy and cute. But for example the dog of Aoyama-san, while probably having a nice character, was already a bit too much for the fish infused girl.

Mew Pudding on the other hand took on a fighting stance. Her brown and golden rings clenched in her hands ready for her renowned Pudding Ring Inferno. Pudding wasn't afraid of a little doggy, since she often did her performance in a zoo, she had seen far more dangerous animal, and she had seen that most animals, when growing up with humans, can become rather soft and acquire pet characteristics. Also, this wasn't a real Animal, but a Chimera Animal created from a spirit. There were no animals involved, just a poor soul who happened to have a run in with Kisshu.

"Lettuce-OneeChan," Pudding began in a whispering tone "I'll attack him first with my Pudding Ring, and then you do the same with your attack Na No Da~, afterwards I'll make sure Ichigo-OneeChan returns to normal so she can help us Na No Da~" Lettuce looked at her younger companion, thinking the plan over for any obvious flaw, and, upon discovering none, nodded, and got ready for her attack.

Pudding jumped up in order for the Chimera Animal to follow her, and not her green haired friend. She headed to the other wall of the alley before taking a quick turn. She quickly headed towards the dog, and as the wild dog started to slash at her with its tail, the monkey girl ducked and jumped again, finally firing her attack.

"Pudding Ring Inferno~!" The yellow haired girl yelled loudly as she felt two energies surge from her head and heart towards her two arms and meeting each in one of the rings. She lifts her hands and right before the Animal can hit her again she feels enough energy and as quickly as she can, brings her arms and thus her weapons down. The energy flies off and upon touching the animal become some kind of puddingy substance, like the name might have given away.

Somewhere, deep in Lettuces mind, the thought 'this is too easy, something is terribly wrong.' passed by, but she shook it off quickly as Pudding yelled that she had to attack now.

With a quick yes, Lettuce took of, hoping that if she would get away from Ichigo's hiding place Kisshu wouldn't look there. She was ready for her attack as she felt the familiar energy surge through her veins like a fast gliding river. But just as she was ready to fire her attack realisation struck her faster than water would hit a stone in the middle of the fast gliding river. Where was Kisshu?

The fish mew couldn't help but look up, hoping he was still there, as usual. For as far as Lettuce knew Kisshu had never attacked one of the mews before. He always used a Chimera Animal to do the dirty work. What he did was just sitting there, and most often enjoying the show. And if he wasn't doing that, then he was flirting/annoying Ichigo or just simply not there. But now, Lettuce couldn't be so certain he would just be sitting there, and enjoying the show. The look he had shown earlier would even give an idiot a different idea.

And it was as she had feared but had desperately hoped was not a fact. Kisshu was not there. Well sure, it could be that she just couldn't see him, and that right she was probably looking like an idiot. First getting all pumped up for an attack, than stopping mid-way, and looking up and about was quite silly if one doesn't know the situation.

The Yellow coloured Mew, on the other hand, was quite unaware of the silly looking act of her friend. After she had shouted towards Lettuce that it was her turn, she hadn't really paid attention towards her, even when they had shortly passed each other when Pudding headed towards their leader. To her it wasn't so important either. The only she had to do was getting Ichigo, kissing her (thoughts related to this were also for a later moment), and then getting rid of the Chimera Animal. Not even the thought of 'this is going WAY too easy', which she had too, had really bothered her.

But it should have bothered her, and she should have paid attention to her companion. Looking back, Pudding could have done a lot of things actually. She maybe could have thought up a whole different plan. But it was in the past already, done already and thus irreversible.

Mew Pudding stopped, dead in her tracks, because there he stood, in all his glory, with an unconscious and turned-back-into-human Ichigo cradled against his chest. His infamous smirk plastered on his face, and it grew upon seeing the monkey girls' look of confusion and anger. She didn't understand it. How could he have done it so quickly? He only had a few seconds at most. Unless Lettuce hadn't been paying attention, which Pudding highly doubted, could he have had more time. It was just impossible, even for him.

But as impossible as possible can get, the he really stood, proving that it had really happened and that it wasn't some kind of hallucination.

But Pudding quickly managed to get out of her stupor, realising that wondering how it happened was of later worry, and she was ready to tackle the green haired alien. She pointed an accusing finger and yelled "Let go of my friend Na No Da~ or face my wrath Na No Da~" Which probably would've sounded a lot more threatening had it not been for the 'Na No Da's' but that's not important.

Kisshu couldn't help but laugh at that, the little girl had a funny sense of humour if she thought he would actually be scared by that. He was working for a seemingly heartless deity, so a little monkey girls' wrath was probably something he could handle. Plus, that girl was gonna have enough trouble with the Chimera Animal. She was no threat at all.

Suddenly, Pudding heard Lettuce cream out in pain, and she instinctively turned around towards the sound to see her friend being thrown away by the Chimera Animal. The Fish Mew flew into the wall, and was immediately unconscious because of the impact. Pudding just stared, once again unsure of what to do. She wanted to run towards her hurt friend, but if she did that, Kisshu could easily escape with Ichigo.

But faith had it that she didn't have to choose at all. A loud screeching noise hit her ears, and she felt her knees losing power as she hit the ground. In the corner of her eye she saw that the dog was playing on his violin.

"Musical…" A boyish voice rose from the open mouth of the dog "Disaster!" And the sound took on a more solid form of wind, and threw the young mew away towards the wall, but the trashcan luckily broke the road towards it.

And Kisshu was floating just a few inches above the earth, watching with glee as his distraction worked wonders. In a matter of seconds the two mews were wiped out instantly. It was as Pai always said; the mews are weak on their own.

But that wasn't of Kisshu's concern, as his prize was already in his hands, quite literally so. He silently gave the Chimera Animal to cause some ruckus elsewhere, and to leave these two alone. He knew they were important to Pai and Taruto, and didn't want their wrath upon him, especially not Pai's. He held Ichigo closer to him and started to teleport away as he heard the blue birds' frantic yelling from afar.

Mew Mint had been running as fast as she could, but it wasn't fast enough. She had seen Kisshu teleporting away with something red, which she assumed was Ichigo. But she had to continue going there, because her other friends might still be there. Hopefully they were okay.

When she finally rounded the corner of the alley she saw to her horror that her two friends were not okay. Mew Pudding lay in the midst of trash cans, obviously hurt but still conscious. Mew Lettuce, or Retasu, on the other hand was in a much worse shape. Her transformation had gone off due to her being unconscious and maybe because of blood loss. She needed medical help and quick. She called out to Mew Zakuro that she had to come to her quickly to help Retasu. Afterwards she rushed over to Pudding who was silently crying, out of pain and probably the loss. Mew Mint felt the tears stinging her eyes as well, but she ignored them and hugged the monkey mew tightly, not caring about the fact that she would usually not do this. She knew Pudding needed a shoulder to cry on, and right now, Mint was the only one available.

"Don't worry, Pudding. I promise everything will be alright very soon." Mint felt herself saying, and heard her voice crack. She knew it would be a hard promise, but one she would keep. Just like Ichigo always would. She heard Zakuro coming towards them in the distance.

Yes, no matter what, everything always turned out alright.

**AAAAaaand cut, that's a wrap folks**

**Minto: You made ME seem like a crybaby, you know that right?**

**CC: Aww, come on, we all know you care. Plus Ichigo was obviously unavailable, Retasu was unconscious, and between you and Zakuro you ARE the biggest crybaby.**

**Minto: What do you mean with that?**

**CC: Exactly what I said, why? It is the truth after all. You can't exactly call Zakuro a crybaby, now can you?**

**Minto: I guess…**

**CC: Well, readers, I sincerely hope I haven't made the characters, except for Minto, to OOC. And also, I hope the delay wasn't too big either…**

**Ichigo: WHY DID YOU LET HIM KIDNAP!*Points accusing finger towards a happy looking Kisshu**

**CC: Why not, it was bound to happen. Plus, I let you off the hook for three chapters.**

**Ichigo: WHY NOT? HE'S A PERVERT, THAT'S WHY!**

**CC: Don't worry he wouldn't do much perverted, this story is not about any of that. It's about you two bonding.**

**Kisshu: Aww, I was hoping for some better things for me and my Kitten. But bonding is also okay. *Glomps Ichigo***

**Ichigo: *Face as red as her hair * I-I Refuse!**

**CC: That's it!**

**Minto: She's obviously enjoying it. *Takes a sip of her tea***

**CC: Yeah.**


	4. Angered cat and alien

Disclaimer:

_**This is a Celtical Colours production**_

_**Please respect me as the writer of this story**_

_**All other rights go to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida**_

_**And Studio Pierrot, TV Aichi, Tv Tokyo and Noriyuki Abe**_

_**I make no profits off of this story, If you had to pay for this, then you've been ripped off,**_

_**Sorry 'bout that. But I do want some of that money**_

Series: Tokyo Mew Mew

Characters: Momomiya Ichigo, Ikisatashi Kisshu, Shirogane Ryou, Akasaka Keiichiro, Fon Purin, Midorikawa Retasu, Aizawa Minto, Fujiwara Zakuro, Ikisatashi Pai (Mentioned), Ikisatashi Taruto (Mentioned), Honjö Miwa (Not Mentioned), Yanagida Moe (Not Mentioned), Aoyama Masaya (Not mentioned)

Couples: IchigoXKisshu

Also PaiXRetasu, PurinXTaruto, ZakuroXKeiichiro, RyouXMinto, (slight MiwaXMasaya, MoeXOC)

Rated: T

Genres: Romance/ Humour

Words: 4651

Finished: 26-2-2013

Time: During the series, after episode 26, before episode 37

**Chapter 4**

There she laid, his goddess. Her chest moving up and down in a steady rhythm as she slept peacefully. Everything that happened today was behind them. Today was unimportant now; the only significant thing was that finally she was with him. Many things may have happened, but they didn't matter any more. The only thing that mattered was him and his goddess. His Kitten, the most perfect being he ever met. She may have flaws, she may be human, but she was perfect. Oh so much more perfect than the one she for some reason adored. He would never understand what was so perfect about HIM. But that was unimportant from now on. She was now with him. And eventually, she would also be his. He would wait, how hard that may be, he would wait. For she was the perfect angel he was destined to meet.

He sat there, his forest green hair was hung loosely around his pale face, one knee propped up so he could rest his head as he watch her sleep. So peaceful, her whole body lay so still. Her red hair fell around her, a few strands having fallen in front of her face. Bothered how they disrupted his view, he slowly floated towards her and ever so careful removed them from her face. He let his hand wander through her soft hair shortly, but then quickly retreated, afraid she would wake up. He wanted her to sleep a little longer. She was perfect, especially when she was awake, but now she needed to sleep, so much had happened. The boy floated back to his chair, which creaked slightly by his weight, it was an old chair. The green haired boy stopped moving, afraid the sound had awoken the girl. But she continued to sleep, and the boy let out the breath he apparently had kept.

He once again focused on her, his golden eyes intent on never letting her go. He always wanted to watch her. To be with her, to hold her, to love her. She was his everything, he didn't know how it became that way, but it was so now. At first he hated it, a feeble human had actually managed to steal his heart, but then, gradually as they met more often, he saw that it had to happen. The way she was, it was so beautiful, so amazing. There may be no actual word for it, but she was great. Fantastic, amazing, perfect, she was it all. She was everything. His everything and he would always treasure her.

But even knowing this, and telling Ichigo this every time, seemed to make no difference in the way she felt about him. She always seemed annoyed to see him, angry sometimes too. That was probably because he was often attacking during one of her 'very important date with Aoyama-kun'. The alien teen was certainly smart enough to know that a girl would dislike that very much, but he couldn't help it. He just couldn't control himself when she was around the Annoyance. He wanted everything that boy had, but he knew that that boy wouldn't giver her up easily. Even if he didn't know exactly what he was giving up.

In other words, things were very complicated on his side, and he hadn't even started on his duty, which also lay in the way of his love. It seemed unfair to him, why did he have to fight so hard for his happy ending, while the Annoyance simply had to lift his finger, and the redheaded cat-girl came running to him. She would do everything for him. She would help him with his ideals, which are annoyingly good for the Earth, and that makes Kisshu unable to hate him for that. She would care for him, when he is hurt. She would love him, even if he didn't love her... like Kisshu would love Ichigo, even if she didn't love him.

Why is love so difficult and painful? 'I think I'm starting to understand why Pai decided to keep his emotions on a minimum level, even if the green mew is making it harder and harder for him.' Kisshu thought, smiling gently at himself as he stared at his shoes. His mind went astray from his former thoughts to how his older companion and friend would always act when he was around the gentle girl, and how he had reacted those few times the green haired alien had mentioned her. It was cute, and he was happy someone managed to stir free a few of the older aliens' emotion. And the lilac haired teen even seemed to have a chance with the girl, more so than Kisshu had with Ichigo at the moment, but that would change soon, so no need for jealousy.

'You can say that again, Kisshu' the alien thought to himself, his smile faltering, and his eyes glazed over in thought and mild annoyance 'but you still don't know how to get her to even like you. Maybe you should first try to come up with an idea for that, and then start thinking of your companions' love life.' An annoying voice that really sounded like his own told him mockingly. Almost like it was gleefully rubbing salt in his open wounds.

But, as annoying as it is, the voice was right, there were more important things than his companions' love life (to him at least), and she was laying right in front of him, fully asleep, and probably dreaming about her being happy with the Annoying Tree hugger.

The golden eyed boy immediately felt depressed at the thought, and tried to get the picture that the thought had formed out of his head, by thinking up plans. After a bit, a sly smile crossed the boys' face as many lovely (and a few less lovely) ideas flashed in front of his minds' eye. The upcoming few weeks were going to be great, Kisshu predicted

The young red head started to stir a little, her dream was starting to fade away from her grasp. When she slowly started to reach consciousness, Ichigo couldn't help but think back upon her dream. It seemed so unrealistic now, the way she had behaved, felt and thought all seemed fake and unlike her. But the way the two boys in her dream had acted was also strange. Almost as if their characters had been reversed.

Masaya, her Masaya, had been really angry for no reason whatsoever. Or maybe he had and she had missed that reason, but nonetheless, he was more angry than he had ever been. He acted a lot more like Kisshu does when he is angry, and if it wasn't for the voice and face she saw, she may as well have dismissed him as Kisshu. But it was frightfully obvious that it was indeed her beloved boyfriend that had acted this way. But what mostly frightened her was the idea that Masaya may actually act like this when he is really angry. Ichigo has, in fact, never seen him be really angry, so the cat-girl has no way of telling whether the possibility is true.

Kisshu, on the other hand, it was possible to say that it was simply a dream version of him. Why she would dream about him acting like that was beyond her, or rather, why she was dreaming about the green haired alien was beyond her.

Fortunately for Ichigo, her thoughts upon this were soon fading together with her dream, and she could focus on more important things, such as enjoying the wonderful feeling the bed she was laying on gave her.

But the more conscious she became, the more she felt like she was forgetting something, and the more she felt like she could very well be in danger. Yet there was still a side, a voice maybe even, who kept telling her that there could be no danger if she was laying in such a wonderful bed, and Ichigo felt more inclined to follow that voice, than her voice of reason.

'_And anyway, If Kisshu wanted to kill you, he would've done so in your sleep._' A content voice purred in her head.

The redhead was about to agree until the statement got through to her, and memories of what happened before her strange dream came rushing in. The Cat-girl's snapped open, and her body instinctively jerked upwards in a sitting position, which proved to be a mistake, as she immediately felt dizzy and she felt a big headache coming up.

"Waah"** *Thump* **

Ichigo slowly turned her head towards the sound, in fear that her head would hurt more if she moved to quickly, the heavy pounding already making her feel dizzy. But when her eyes met the reason for the sudden sound, her eyes widened in surprise and slight amusement, and she had to quickly stop herself from smiling.

The Alien boy was laying on the floor, both his legs in the air, having taken the chair he sat on earlier with him during his fall. His eyes were still wide with shock, and his body was tense and twitched every now and then.

'I must have taken him by surprise just now.' Ichigo thought, and she giggled shortly, until her eyes widened in realisation, and her smile turned into a frown.

'Serves him right!' Ichigo thought bitterly. 'He was probably watching me while I was sleeping, that pervert.' She instinctively crossed her arms before her chest in a protective manner, while glaring down at the green haired alien.

After a few seconds, the teen laying on the ground finally recovered his senses and tried to sit up, which, in his current position, turned out to be easier said than done, especially if you don't want to lose face at the same time. After finally managing to get to a sitting position, Kisshu rubbed his head, not that such a small collision with the ground could really hurt him, but he still felt the throbbing pain. Then the young alien boy looked up at his now temporarily room-mate and saw that she was glaring at him in distaste.

The Angry look on her face immediately made him forget the pain in his head, and the well-known aching pain in his chest returned. 'Does she always have to glare at me?' Kisshu thought sadly, wishing that at the very least, the girl in front of him would look at him normally, with a happier emotion than hate and distaste. Her happy and loving faces would come eventually afterwards. But the knowledge that it could still take a while before any of that would happen was starting to sink in.

The two of them just stared at each other, one simply unsure of what to say, and the other afraid of angering the first. Golden eyes stare into brown eyes, and brown eyes wander around the room, trying top NOT look into the golden eyes. There was a tense feeling in the air, as the two sat in complete silence. Ichigo gulped loudly.

Kisshu's stare only intensified with curiosity, expecting her to now continue fill the room with sounds. Feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute, the young redhead finally managed to mutter a 'Where am I?', although she had to do her best to resist a scared whimper, showing weakness in front of her enemy would like losing face in front of Aoyama-kun, something that should be prevented at all cost.

"Ah, in my room." The alien said nonchalantly, as if it was the most mundane thing in the world. Kisshu kept staring at his Koneko-Chan, as she slowly started to understand what he said, her face reddening by the second. His eyes narrowed in amusement, and he started to grin slightly, still loving the way she always looked when she got angry, her red face fitting her equally red- or magenta hair. '_Although the fact that you anger her all the time is probably one of the things she dislikes about you._' a small voice in the back of his mind, which Kisshu always chose to ignore in spite of the good advice, muttered mockingly. A flash of annoyance crossed his face, before being replaced by a look of delight as his show began.

"What do you mean in your room!?" Ichigo screeched as loud as possible as everything finally dawned upon her. She glared hatefully towards her kidnapper, who, after smiling, shrugged simply, acting innocent. This made the Cat-mew fume even more, and she sprung up to try and hit him, momentarily forgetting the fact that she still had a headache and felt rather dizzy.

But fate has a very funny way of making sure you remember those simple facts, as the dizzy spell Ichigo felt that moment made her topple over right into the green haired teens expecting arms.

Kisshu laughed happily, changing his hold on his favourite mew so that she sat on his lap, with her the right side of her face pushed against his chest. Keeping his hands on her waist to hold her close, he lowered his head to mutter in her now cat-ears "Gotcha!" while grinning happily. He felt her twitch in surprise, and actually started to feel the heat radiating from her face.

Ichigo was very embarrassed. No, embarrassment would be an understatement, this was way beyond that. First she fell face first into his chest, and now she is sitting on his lap, face pushed against his chest, with him scratching her one of her ears. Not only is it embarrassing that she let this happen, but the fact that it makes her purr in delight is also embarrassing. What about preventing to show any weak point at all cost, what happened to that way of thinking. Stupid, accursed cat instinct.

Also, it would seem that growling while purring makes for a very interesting and funny noise, she learned then. As when she tried, Kisshu once again laughed at her.

After having finally stopped laughing at the sound his girl made, Kisshu looked down upon Ichigo, seeing stare ahead stubbornly, apparently forbidding herself to move her eyes. He couldn't help but sigh, the thought of hugging her like this more often already slightly mending his broken heart. He laid his head on hers, slightly rubbing his cheek against her head. His eyes turn hazy as her scent enters his nose, prickling his nostrils. A soft, almost humourless laugh passes his lips. If only...

"I love you." Kisshu mutters, unable to keep the words, and the emotion tied with them, in. moving one hand to stroke her beautiful red hair, getting completely caught in the moment.

But, unfortunately, Kisshu's 'I love you' fell on deaf ears as Ichigo woke up from her inner turmoil, angered at the outcome of the conversation between her and, well, cat her.

'_Why are you always angry at him._'

'Because he makes me angry.'

'_Are you sure it isn't because you're actually angry at yourself for losing yourself into him so easily, while you should be fateful towards Aoyama-kun._'

'What! No! I mean I am fateful to Aoyama-kun. I mean... I.'

'_Ah, unsure of what to say, then that means I'm right._'

'No that it doesn't, it... it just means that I'm unsure of what to say.'

'_Desperately wanting to be right. Need I say more._'

'Alright, I'm angry at myself, but it's still because of his infuriating ways.'

'_Still desperate, come on kid. Even if you don't want to say that you love him, heck, even if you don't want to say that you __**like**__ him that way, you should at least agree with the fact that you __**care**__ for him._'

'…'

'_Point taken. You don't have to tell him, though. Not __**yet**__ at least. Just admit it to yourself, it'll make being around him easier, probably._'

This was how the conversation went, and it angered her greatly. Why would she admit something to herself that isn't true. And what did voice mean with 'yet' and 'probably' anyway.

She had enough already, of that voice, and of Kisshu. Especially Kisshu, with his annoying infuriating way of acting around her. She knew he was lying, he had to. He just had to. The though was enough to make her angry enough to really try and get out of his grasp, although it also made her teary-eyed.

"I don't!" Ichigo screamed angrily, tears threatening to fall down. She finally managed to get out of his grasp, and she pushed him down at the same time. She turned around to see him propping himself up with his hands, looking at her in surprise. He obviously hadn't expected her to do any of this. He probably hadn't even heard what she said. He now just sat there, once again rubbing his head in slight pain, a confused look evident on his face. Golden eyes looking at her questioningly, mouth opening to ask an obvious question. But Ichigo would have none of it.

"I don't Love you, or even like you! I don't care about you! I really dislike you! Why wouldn't you get it, and leave me alone! I know you're lying!I know it so don't deny it!" She screamed, more tears falling down with every sentence. She didn't know why she was crying and why she felt so sad. She didn't know why there was a lump forming in her throat, or if she was even angry. She just knew she had to get all these emotions out.

"J-just-" Ichigo began, hiccuping slightly, but Kisshu broke her off.

"No." He stated simply knowing what she wanted and he would not agree with, especially as long as she would hate him, or 'dislike' him as she had so nicely put it.

Ichigo's tear stained eyes widened, and she looked at Kisshu still sitting form fearfully, his somewhat angry response scaring. She knew that when angered Kisshu could be very dangerous, especially when he's angry because she rejected him. And angry, he was, his narrowed golden eyes slitted and glaring at her, his mouth a thin line, his face completely unmoving, and she could've sworn she heard a growl erupting deep in his throat.

"I'm not taking you back. As long as you'll stubbornly lie to me, you're staying here." The angered alien said, slowly rising up to his feet.

"W-what," Ichigo began fearfully, the beginning of her sentence giver her enough courage to continue "what do you mean, lie to you? I didn't lie!"

"Then why are you crying!"

"How should I know."

Growling, angry, slitted, golden eyes try to stare down red, tear stained, brown eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kisshu sighs, muttering 'fine' under his breath, and walks past the Cat-Mew. When he was just behind her he turned his head slightly.

"I'm going to get us something to eat. In the meantime, you stay here and think of what you did." He scolded slightly. He then teleported away.

Ichigo stood still in the middle of the room for a few seconds, the bleary green coloured room looking even blearier, before falling to her knees and burying her face in her hands sobbing loudly. The now unmade bed in the middle of the wall, and the fallen chair giving the room a slight messy look, rather than it's usual simple look. Only the drawer and desk were left untouched, in the half hour everything transpired.

'_You are aware of the irony that if you had listened to me , not that you ever actually do, you would've avoided this mess, right?_' her inner voice mocked her slightly, while still sounding concerned. But Ichigo couldn't care less.

"SHUT UP!" her muffled cry resounded in the bare room.

'_Calm down, making you more upset is the last thing I want to do right now, especially seeing as you still have to figure out why you're upset._' The voice tried to console her, but Ichigo ignored her. She just wanted to be alone. She didn't want to think again, she just wanted to be alone and cry.

X-x-x-X

**A/N: But wait, there's more!**

X-x-x-X

"What did you say!" Ryou screamed at the top of his lungs, startling the chef and purple mew mew, while the green and yellow mew mew whimpered. The blue mew mew was still fiddling with skirt, unsure of what to make of to do with the knowledge that her best friend was kidnapped by the enemy.

The Monkey and the Porpoise, too, didn't know what to say anymore. They had already told the story of what happened in the alley twice, but Ryou wouldn't stop asking, his anger at losing the strongest member obvious.

Keiichiro walked forward and put a hand on Ryou shoulder, startling the blond genius, and said: "Calm down Ryou, you're scaring the two." Ryou first turned towards his most trusted companion, before turning to the two girls, finally seeing the scared look on their faces. Rubbing his forehead slightly and closing his eyes, he breathed in and out a few times, before reopening them again and stare at the blue haired girl who hadn't said a thing since coming calling for back up this late-afternoon.

A look of shock and insecurity on her face, she sat in the chair in front of a window, and she had stopped fiddling with her skirt after Keiichiro had spoken to him, and was now just holding it tightly. Finally noticing that someone was looking at her, the bird mew's head rose to meet his stare with a sad one of her own. He never thought he'd actually see Minto acting like this about Ichigo's disappearance. Apparently she cared more about the red head than she lets on. But then again, the same thing is true for him.

Sighing again he turned towards the purple haired girl in the door opening. She stood there stiffly, her arms crossed underneath her chest. A look of worry for her red haired companion, but also concern for the blond haired and the green haired girl, Zakuro immediately returned his stare with her own, knowing that for now, getting Ichigo back would not be an easy task. She gave him an encouraging smile, a rare feat for the stoic girl, but then again, this was a rather unexpected turn of events anyway.

Finally returning to the green haired and blond haired girls in front of him, he noticed that their state of health was not optimal. Except for the many bruises and scratches, the two each had quite a few of individual injuries. Especially Retasu's head wound was something to worry about, not that Purins broken arm was not important. And Keiichiro had said that Purin that they both may have a concussion. The fact that they managed to answer all his questions could be considered a miracle, and Ryou finally noticed how cruel he had been to the girls.

"No, nevermind. For now, you guys should have the rest you need. Keiichiro, are you able to take care of them, or should we take them to a hospital?" Ryou asked Keiichiro, who quickly shook his head at hearing the word hospital.

"While their injuries are extensive, the risk that the doctors find out about their changed genes is too high. It'll be better if they stay here, so that no one finds out about your identities. Luckily your injuries are within my license." Keiichiro smiled encouragingly at that.

Ryou sighed in relief, at least they won't have to worry about that.

"Of course, the time to heal may be a bit longer because I don't have all the right equipment, and extra time can range from a few days to a week before they are really able to fight. So you better expect the recovery period to be at least eight weeks." Keiichiro said quickly, hitting the rest of the rooms occupants with the harsh truth.

"So we have to leave Ichigo in the hands of that psycho for at leas eight weeks." Minto screamed, standing up. The outburst came as a surprise , as she had been silent for at least eight hours straight, and everyone turned their heads towards the blue haired teen. She stood stiffly, her legs separated slightly, her fists clenched with her right one pointed to the ceiling.

"I don't like it either, Minto." Ryou said finally, after the surprise ebbed away. The two stared at each other, and mint lowered her right arm and unclenched her fists, once again looking insecure about the situation. Ryou sighed before continuing: "But we have no choice. We can't focus on saving Ichigo anyway with two mews out of the way, and two mews trying to protect the rest of the world against the Chimera Animals that will still be sent towards us. Something tells me that Kisshu acted on his own, and that Pai and Taruto are unaware of our disadvantage. We'll be busy enough for now, but we will come up with a plan to save Ichigo."

Walking forwards, Ryou put both his hands on Minto's shoulder, and she, having looked down because of her foolishness during his speech, looked into his eyes. "I promise." Light blue eyes and dark blue eyes stared into each other shortly, while muttering a small 'Shirogane-san' before turning to the rest of the room.

"Shirogane-Oniichan is right, Na No Da~" Purin managed to say, although she had to grit her teeth in pain. "But Purin hopes Ichigo-Oneechan manages to keep herself safe. It wouldn't surprise Purin if Ichigo-Oneechan angers Kisshu at least once, and he may not control himself." Purin managed to continue, before groaning in pain.

"And who knows, maybe Ichigo manages to free herself." Keiichiro said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, let's leave you two alone for now so you can rest. Minto, Zakuro are you two staying here?" The blond genius already knew the answer to the question, but he felt that he had to ask it anyway. When the two girls in question nodded, Ryou let a smile show and said: "Alright then, you two will sleep in my room, and Keiichiro and I will sleep downstairs. (they are in Keiichiro's room now) Keiichiro, will you help me with the mattresses." Keiichiro nods "Tomorrow we'll discus what to tell your parents."

"Although I did already let the fact that your hurt slip to your sensei, Purin-san, and your parents too, Retasu-san, so you don't have to worry about it. They trusted me when I said that i'm a legitimate doctor to more common injuries, although your parents said that they would like to visit tomorrow to see if they would rather have you in a hospital than here, Retasu-san." Keiichiro told the injured duo, to which a drop of sweat appeared on Ryou's forehead.

"Couldn't you tell a little earlier, Keiichiro." Ryou muttered under his breath as the four uninjured people slowly left the room. "I had forgotten." Was Keiichiro's simple reply, and Minto, Retasu and Purin all laughed at that, albeit painfully by the latter two, and even Zakuro showed a smile at two geniuses idiocy.

"Damn you , Keiichiro." Ryou grumbled under his breath.

"Ichigo, Masha misses you." The fluffy pink robot said, while now also fluttering out of the room.

"Eh, I hadn't even noticed him, Na No Da~" Purin said blankly, momentarily forgetting her pain at the strange scene that had just unfolded in front of the two.

"Me neither." Retasu agreed, also having momentarily forgotten her pain. The two looked each other for a few seconds before deciding to just forget it and get some more sleep.

**TBC**

**CC: My...hands...are...DEAD**

**Minto: Don't complain, you wuss. You wanted to give the readers more to read because it took you so long to write this.**

**CC: So emotional in the story, so rude here, woe me.**

**Mugi: Maa~ Maa~ Maa~**

**CC: Mugi! What the hell are you doing here?**

**Mugi: Weren't you planning on writing a K-On story.**

**CC: Not before I finish my other stories, you probably picked the wrong door.**

**Mugi: Ah, Well then, until then. Yuri-goggles-away! * disappears in a flash of rainbows ***

**CC: There aren't even any Yuri couples here. * Mutters * as far as I know at least.**

**Retasu: What?!**

**CC: * Still Muttering * Maybe I can make a small MintoXIchigo moment**

**Kisshu&Ichigo: WHAAT**

**Kisshu: Get that out of your head Bluebird, she's mine * Hugs Ichigo and growls possessively ***

**Ichigo&Minto: What do you mean yours?**

**Ichigo: Eh?**

**Minto: Just~ helping you.**

*** Far in the distance you hear a giggling, a Mugi like Giggling ***

**CC: That's it for now, 'till next time Y'all**

**Computer: * Screen fades to black * **

***Screen fades to colourful rainbow ***

**Mugi: Yuri-goggles-away *whispers * For real now.**

Very sorry for the looooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooong delay, I hope it wouldn't take as long to get the next chapter read, but I wouldn't make any promises. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, follows and favourites. You guys are too nice for me *cries *. But do continue reviewing, and tell me about any mistake you see, I still have much to learn.


	5. Planning, escaping, discovering

Disclaimer:

_**This is a Celtical Colours production**_

_**Please respect me as the writer of this story**_

_**All other rights go to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida**_

_**And Studio Pierrot, TV Aichi, Tv Tokyo and Noriyuki Abe**_

_**Anyway, if it did belong to me, the series would be longer, and have a few more important parts in it. And a LOT of changes too.**_

Series: Tokyo Mew Mew

Characters: Momomiya Ichigo, Ikisatashi Kisshu, Shirogane Ryou, Akasaka Keiichiro, Fon Purin, Midorikawa Retasu, Aizawa Minto, Fujiwara Zakuro, Ikisatashi Pai, Ikisatashi Taruto, Honjö Miwa (Not Mentioned), Yanagida Moe (Not Mentioned), Aoyama Masaya (Not mentioned)

Couples: IchigoXKisshu

Also PaiXRetasu, PurinXTaruto, ZakuroXKeiichiro, RyouXMinto,

Rated: T

Genres: Romance/ Humour

Words: 4196 ( This chapter isn't as long as the previous one, yet the word count is almost as much, how unfair)

Finished: 17-3-2013

**Time: During the series, after episode 26, before episode 37**

X-x-x-X

Thank you so much Kisshuismylife, Anony mouse101 and megadracosaurus for the reviews, and everyone else who has favourited/alerted this story. And of course a thank you for everyone who has read this story so far, I wouldn't have done it without any of you.

X-x-x-X

WARNING: This Chapter will contain a few important things you will need in the distant future, If you want, you can pay attention towards it, but it's not yet too important to remember.

X-x-x-X

**Chapter 5**: Planning, Escaping, Discovering.

Ichigo sat still in the darkened room, Kisshu had brought food a few hours ago and quickly left after having a few bites himself. The two hadn't spoken during that time, and the silence frightened the girl. Something in her told her that she should at least apologise for what she said, as it had obviously hurt him, but the words just wouldn't get out of her mouth, no matter what she did. But every time she cleared her throat and those pained golden eyes turned to her, a look of forced anger quickly trying to overrun the sad look, all words left her mind and she could only stare in regret. Ichigo's mother always taught her that hurting another persons feeling is the worst thing in the world, even if you have no real choice. Always try to avoid it, and if that doesn't work, apologise to them. You shouldn't give them hope if it is impossible, but you should apologise for the broken heart and in simple ways, try to help mend it.

But even so, apologising seemed so hard now. It shouldn't be, as the only thing she should say is 'I'm sorry', but somehow, even in her mind, it sounded fake, as if she was lying. But that wasn't true, she really was sorry, and she didn't want to hurt him. But even those facts didn't make the feeling go away. How could she lie when she was telling the truth. The truth is that she was sorry for hurting him, and that she shouldn't have been so harsh on him, even if it was the truth. But why does that thought leave such a bitter taste in her mouth, as if it's a lie.

'_H__as it ever occurred to you that maybe it is a lie, and that you're feeling guilty for another reason._' The calm voice in her head reasoned softly, like a mother giving friendly advice. Ichigo couldn't help but look up as the meaning of the thought fully reached her and she stared towards Kisshu, her eyes looking him over. His body looked tense and his eyes were narrowed in thought, while his teeth grit in frustration. But most importantly, he looked so lonely, as if he really had nobody. Which may be true, Ichigo realised, remembering the footage they Masha had managed to steal.

'If he really likes me as much as he says, than what I had said must've nearly broken him.' Ichigo though silently, her eyes now staring at the ground, and she only felt guiltier, a lump forming in her throat. She hadn't noticed it at that moment, but she had begun to cry silently because of the guilt, she had never hurt anyone emotionally, heck, she had never even hurt anyone physically, and here she sat next to someone who may have a broken heart because of her. How could she be so selfish and cruel.

Lost in her thought, the girl hadn't noticed the alien standing up to teleport out of the room, but only after glancing in her direction with hope. He hoped she'd stop him and tell she was sorry, and that she did... care, but she didn't. She just sat there, her hair hiding her face and her shoulder trembling slightly. Was she crying?

Well it didn't matter, he had work to do.

And so Ichigo was left alone, her tears flowing freely down her face as the harsh truth of her actions came crashing down on her, and she cried and sobbed for nearly an hour, until her tear ducts were dried up, and she couldn't cry any longer. But the heavy feeling of guilt was still hanging on her shoulder and the only thing she could do was stare straight ahead and think. Think of all she had done.

Until she had become so tired she fell down on the bed, her head resting on the pillow, and she closed her red and puffy eyes letting sleep taking over, nightmares already plaguing her mind.

X-x-x-X

After having done all the work he had to do, and several hours of simple training to get evrything from his mind, Kisshu decided to go back to his room, hoping that his love was still awake, but knowing that she probably wasn't. What he didn't expect was that she would be laying in such an uncomfortable form, with her still over the edge of the bed, a bit like a sitting position, and her body laying sideways on the bed near the edge. She was luck she hadn't already fallen down. A soft smile appeared on his face, but it was quickly replaced with a worried look. Her cheeks were still tear stained, so she really had been crying. Why was she always making things so hard, did she have to be so stubborn. Well yes, she had to, that was one of the things he likes about her, but sometimes he can't stand that part about her.

Sighing softly, Kisshu silently walks over to the bed and moves the sheets of the other side of the bed so that he could carefully put her underneath it. Seeing her laying in his bed made him want to crawl and lay next to her, but he knew he shouldn't, especially after what had happened. So he quickly his spare mattress and blanket and slept on the ground, as content as he could get with his slightly torn heart.

X-x-x-X

"Hey, Kisshu, nice job. I don't know what you did, but it worked like a charm."

"But why didn't you tell us Kisshu?"

Kisshu looked up from the dummy he had been attacking, and his eyes met the two pair of eyes from his 'brothers'. They looked at him questioningly, and he started to sweat slightly underneath their penetrating stare. How was he going to explain this. He couldn't tell them that Ichigo was currently residing in his room, in their dimension. And since his attack on the green and yellow mew was during a time where he was pissed off, he had a hard time remembering what had happened.

Thinking back, it had already been a few days since that happened, five days to be precise. And he still hadn't managed to get any further with his kitten. A depressed feeling came over him as he remembered exactly why he was training, to forget another one of their fights. She had once again asked him to bring her back home, and he had reacted with angry 'no', having expected that she would be fine living here for a while. The fight ended with him teleporting away, once again pissed off, to make sure he wouldn't hurt her.

Sighing, he once again turned his attention to his companions, who looked at him weirdly and somewhat impatiently.

"I don't know, Pai, Taruto. I had attacked them five days ago, and I may have hurt them badly during it, but I can't remember." And with that, Kisshu flew past them, quickly heading towards his room.

"Hurt. Does he mean Purin. N-not that I care, but I want to know what he did, so I could do that too. I still have to make him cry." Taruto said, his eyes following Kisshu. His face had gotten red at the end of his sentence and his brother took notice.

"It can't be helped, they are our enemies, and we have to do whatever is necessarily to defeat them." Pai said quickly, but even he felt a twinge of guilt and pain towards the fact that Mew Lettuce was probably hurt, too.

But he quickly shook it off and teleported towards his room to work on something. Taruto, too, teleported to his room, to enjoy the candy he had stolen from some random shop.

X-x-x-X

Ryou and Keiichiro were in the basement, trying to help coordinate the two mews who were able to help, but even with that the odds were not in their favour.

Pai and Taruto had attacked together again, leaving the bird and wolf mew to fight against multiple plant chimeras and one big Chimera that had the form of a monkey with wings, it wasn't a pretty sight. But Mew Mint and Mew Zakuro managed to stand their ground, with Zakuro attacking the Big Chimera, while Mint was focusing on undoing the Plant Chimeras. But even if things were going fairly well now, the two would not be able to keep this up, and this worried the two geniuses.

"Maybe we have to find a way to get Ichigo back. There is no way they can keep this up, and Pai and Taruto know this." Ryou stated after a while, angry at their misfortune. He was at a complete loss of what to do. With Retasu and Purin temporarily out of the way, and Ichigo captured, he was sure they would lose this war. And he couldn't wish for any more miracles either.

The two injured mews were lucky, they had all realised. Retasu may have a concussion, but her overall damage is far from worrying, and she'll probably be able to at least help a little in the café and eventually in battles sooner than initially thought. And Purins injuries are even less worrisome, with only a broken arm and a slight concussion. It seemed that something in their DNA had made their body stronger and less brittle, making the chances on heavy injuries slim. This was very good news for all the mews.

With this good news, Keiichiro and Ryou could focus more on the rescue mission as well, although the results of that were... very low. They had no way of knowing hoe to enter the dimension again, nor how to get out of it, and as long as they did not posses that knowledge, saving the cat-mew seemed far from possible.

Things were so very difficult at this moment.

"Shirogan-san, Akasaka-san, We're done." Zakuro's cool voice broke Ryou from his thoughts, and his gaze turned back to the screen to see a tired Mew Zakuro, her face covered in minor scratches and bruises. In the background he saw Mew Mint heading the screens way, and she didn't look much better, but at least there were no serious injuries again.

"All right, better come back then. We'll see what we'll do then." Keiichiro said with a reassuring smile, but his eyes showed the concern he was feeling.

Why was this happening. He knew that things would get difficult for the girls at some point, and there may be a kidnapping of some sort, or someone would get seriously injured, but he never expected to have everything happen at once, and so sudden, too. But, he also hadn't expected one, and possibly more, of their enemies to develop affection for one of the girls. He did understand it though. Each one of the girls was special and unique. That is why they were chosen.

"Alright, Minto and I are coming your way then." Zakuro said to them, returning Keiichiro's smile. Keiichiro couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at that, and his smile unconsciously widened. Then the screen went black, and the two boys signed off.

"Let's head upstairs to meet the other girls, Ryou." the brunette told the blond, who was leaning back in his chair, having closed his eyes and let one of his hands rest on his forehead. Ryou opened his light blue eyes and muttered something in acknowledgement before standing up and leading the way.

X-x-x-X

"Minto-Oneechan, Zakuro-Oneesan, Na No Da~. You're back, Na No Da~." The blonde girl exclaimed happily, jumping in front of them. She winced slightly, but soon smiled happily up at her 'older sisters', glad to see that they weren't hurt. Minto smiled back, and Zakuro also let a small smile slip at the young girls' antics. It was amazing how someone could stay so happy all the time, and Zakuro had long since decided that she was happy that she met someone like her, who could even make her smile, if not laugh.

"It seems you're feeling better, Purin." Zakuro muttered, lightly putting her hands on the blondes shoulder, trying to calm her down a little. She was sure that if the girl didn't have a broken arm, she would be bouncing around the room. Minto shook her head, and walked past them, towards an equally happy Retasu.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't help you two." Retasu said, feeling guilty, although she knew that she would only be a burden to them. The green haired girl hated to feel weak, and not be able to do anything. She had been feeling that feeling ever since she was young, and she hated it.

Minto sighed at Retasu's reaction to their arrival, although she did understand why the girl acted that way. "Don't worry, Retasu, you'll help us more if you heal quickly anyway." The bird mew told her friend, trying to say something she'd expect Ichigo to say. She felt as if she failed that, but at least it helped her friend, as she started to smile somewhat happily.

But nonetheless, the two were unable to say anything else to the other. They may be friends and companions, but in the end, the two rarely talked to each other unless someone else was involved. This had to do with the fact that they both had very few friends before the mew project, and both simply didn't know what to talk about or how to start a good conversation.

"There you are." Keiichiro said cheerily, holding a plate with various drinks for the girls. The somewhat dense atmosphere between the blue and green mew broke, and they happily took one of the drinks, orange juice for Retasu and milk tea for Minto, and the blunette helped her friend to a seat, where they sat in a more enjoyable silence.

Purin and Zakuro also quickly walked over towards Keiichiro, after having a brief conversation about what happened during the fight. Zakuro had noticed how the Monkey mew always seemed happier when the brown haired alien was but in the conversation, and Zakuro was happy Purin was already able to feel that feeling, even if it was for the enemy. But as they say, love knows no boundaries.

Smiling happily, Purin quickly grabbed her glass of drink, strawberry lemonade, and joined her fellow mews to sit around the table. Zakuro also grabbed a drink, Coffee with a hint of sugar, and continued to stand up, having a short chat about the battle with Keiichiro, reporting everything she had found unusual. Keiichiro listened intently taking in everything, and trying to think up reasons as to why this and that happened in the way they did.

Ryou was the last to enter the room. He was rubbing his temples trying to get rid of the slight headache caused by stress. The somewhat happy atmosphere was not helping, as he did not have good news, but also didn't want to ruin the good mood. It really did seem that neither waiting nor telling would be a good idea. He sighed first before clearing his throat, gaining the attention of the five other occupants of the room. He almost didn't want to look them in the eye, but he had no choice. 'If only I was more social, this would probably be easier.' he thought grumpily.

"It would seem that entering the alien dimension is almost impossible now." He said quickly, thinking that getting to the point quickly would make the problem seem easier. Nothing was less true.

"What do you mean, we can't enter the alien dimension?" "We had done so before, right?" "Then how are we gonna safe Ichigo?" Were the a few of the questions Ryou got flung to his head, and he quickly shook his head, demanding himself not to think to deeply on them, or he may lose hope. "I didn't say that we couldn't get in, just that it would be very difficult. And I know we have done this before, and that's why it's gotten harder. The aliens have obviously taken precautions. And don't worry, Minto, we'll find a way to safe Ichigo, that I can promise you." He finished, staring straight at the flushed girl, who was about to get back to her silent depression.

His answers were met with silence as he let everything sink in. Keiichiro was looking in his direction, giving him a sorrowful look. He knew how much Ryou hated the fact that he was so direct, even if he knew that it would get the job done.

"Can you think of a way in?" Retasu finally asked, looking up.

"Not at the moment." Ryou answered curtly.

"But we're going to try our hardest to find a way." Keiichiro finished, while putting a hand on Retasu's shoulder reassuringly.

X-x-x-X

It had been five days since her kidnapping, and Ichigo was bored. Actually, bored was an understatement. If sleeping is not even an option anymore, especially for the half cat-girl, that's when you know you're worse off than just bored.

The days were all the same, seeing as Kisshu didn't let her out of his room, and his room didn't have anything fun in it. It was just a simple dark room with a bed, dresser, desk and chair and a door to the bathroom. There weren't even any clothing laying around. It was all simple and boring. Nothing interesting to look at, nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing, NOTHING! Why was there nothing, because they had it bad. Ichigo knew that, and wouldn't complain, but still. It isn't a place where you want to be stuck in for even a day. At least, Ichigo didn't, and she was already stuck here for five days. Without. A . thing. To . DO!

Well, he did have some books, but they were all in a different language. Ichigo had checked them all on day three.

So all there was left to do was think, and at the moment, Ichigo had had enough of that as well. She had been thinking about everything the past five days, and she had also had many conversation with the voice in her head, whom was becoming more and more of a mocking voice in her head. Plus, all thinking did was give her a horrid feeling in her stomach, as she remembered how awful she had acted to so many people. She had been so selfish in her live.

She had decided this morning that when she got out of this place that she would apologise to everyone who deserved it, even Kisshu, but he still had to get her out of here first, and that probably wouldn't happen anytime soon.

The two had had a fight again this morning, Ichigo and Kisshu, because Kisshu just wouldn't bring her back home, even though Ichigo was behaving rather nicely towards him. It just didn't make any sense to her.

Sighing, Ichigo rolled off the bed and walked towards the desk and chair, walking past Kisshu's makeshift bed that lay on the ground.

'Well,' Ichigo thought while smiling softly 'At least he is smart enough not to lay with me in the same bed.' She had definitely learned that Kisshu really cared about her well-being, and she found it sweet that he acted the way he did. The biggest problem with Kisshu was that he was very possessive and obsessive. After Ichigo had become Mew Ichigo, She had come to love freedom more and more. The ability to stand up for herself, the confidence and the happiness it all brought were nearly overwhelming at times, but still wonderful altogether.

Thinking about it, that was also the reason why she was having such a hard time with her boyfriend. Sure she loved him and everything, but Aoyama-kun could also be too protective over her, and she just couldn't stand that no longer. She was growing up and she wanted others to see that as well. She wasn't a little girl anymore, who needed everyone's help. She was becoming a growing teenager, who was already saving the world on a daily basis. Even if not everyone would be aware of that fact, they should at least notice the fact that she was becoming more and more self-sufficient.

Moe and Miwa did, as do her parents from time to time. It's just Aoyama-kun who had trouble keeping up.

'But,' Ichigo thought quickly 'I know that that's just because everything is going so quickly, I'm sure that when everything is back to normal, and I don't have to safe the world everyday anymore, that he'll understand. After I've told him everything, of course. Aoyama-kun is too nice to call me a freak if he knows I'm Mew Ichigo... I hope.'

Sighing again, Ichigo quickly grabbed the chair and sat on it, and decided to look at the room from a different angle until Kisshu returned.

That was, until she saw something in the corner of her eye. It was on the wall above the bed. It was grey. It was a ventilation shaft.

It was her way out.

And she couldn't believe she had missed it the past five days.

X-x-x-X

"Pai, don't you think Kisshu is acting a bit strange." the brown haired alien asked his brother, while nibbling a piece of candy. He heard his brother sigh softly, before turning around. Kisshu and Pai were not on the very best terms ever since _that _happened, mostly because Pai just couldn't forgive him. Not that Kisshu could forgive himself, but Pai always chose to ignore that fact. Because of all that, the two had been on bad terms for four years.

But even with all that, Pai cared about Kisshu and was genuinely worried, even if he was to stubborn to ever let it show.

'It's the same with the green haired Mew' Taruto thought while snickering quietly. His brother was a stubborn ass, and everyone knew it.

"I do. But knowing him, it probably got something to do with the mew leader." Pai finally managed to say, without sounding to worried. He knew his little brother knew, but that didn't mean he would let it show because of that.

"Yeah. Probably." Taruto said nodding. "I do wonder what happened to them, I mean, it's strange that they don't show up, it's nothing like them... I think at least."

"True. Those girls take a lot of pride in protecting their people, and wouldn't stop before we are no longer a threat." Pai agreed, finding it all very odd. It could be that Kisshu had injured at least Mew Pudding and Mew Lettuce, but not Mew Ichigo. That was something Kisshu could never do, even if he acted and said that he could.

"Could he have kidnapped her? Mew Ichigo, I mean." Taruto asked absent-mindedly, having had the same train of thought as Pai, but he was more concerned with Purin.

A very innocent question, and probably the truth.

Pai didn't lose any time, and quickly teleported towards Kisshu's room, hoping to catch him in the act. He did not.

X-x-x-X

Ichigo quickly ran through the hallways, hoping to get caught by the other aliens. This was her chance to get out, and she'd take it, no matter what.

Her heart was beating as quick as possible, and the adrenaline was rushing through her veins. Ichigo was doing something dangerous, and she loved it. The feeling was great, amazing even, and she wanted to feel this more and more. And she was sure she would when she got tout. She was no longer a little girl. She Momomiya Ichigo, AKA Mew Ichigo, and she wasn't scared anymore. All those crazy plans her old friends always had, from which she was terrified and never wanted to take part in, they sounded great right. All those ideas were flashing through her mind, this time with her taking part in it.

She loved it. She loved it all! But she knew that she should be concentrating, Getting caught probably meant that all those thing may never happen. And she'd hate that. She wouldn't let that happen.

She remembered watching a certain movie once. Some spy movie or so. In that movie something similar to what was happening to her happened. She could remember it vividly, and she could also remember how she felt, her hope that the person would make it was so great, that she just couldn't sit still. She was completely lost in the movie back then, just as she was completely lost in the moment now. But there was one significant difference between her situation, and the situation in the movie.

And that was the fact that the aliens could teleport.

Ichigo had forgotten that, and it completely ruined all her chances as she collided into the suddenly appearing alien.

"Old Hag!? What are you doing here!?"

"Who're you calling Old Hag!?"

X-x-x-X

**TBC**

**CC: It is done, finished, yeah.**

**Minto: And you actually managed to finish it rather quickly.**

**CC: Shut it Blue bird!**

**Ichigo: Why didn't you let me escape? And to have me found by that little brat of all people!**

**Taruto: Who're you calling a brat.**

**CC: All in due time young one, all in due time. **

**Ichigo: * Grumbles***

**Purin: Are we going be healthy soon, Na No Da? Purin doesn't like being hurt, Na No Da~**

**CC: Ah that, you will be by the end of the story, but not for now. Anyway, your injuries are necessary for a later chapter.**

**Retasu: Why would our injuries be necessary?**

**CC: Oh, You'll see~ * grins evilly, while glancing towards Pai and Taruto***

**Pai: I have a bad feeling about this**

**CC: Good, Well until next time, and please review and tell me what you think.**

X-x-x-X

**Next time:**

**After finding out Ichigo was brought to their dimension by their companion, the two aliens try to question Kisshu. Meanwhile, we see how Purin and Retasu are recovering from their injuries, and how Keiichiro and Ryou are trying to find a way to save Ichigo.**


End file.
